SPICE is Mine
by midorema
Summary: She loved him, but tried not to show it. And no matter what happened, she would love him. Rin didn't change any of that...did she? DISCONTINUED.
1. track one

_**SPICE is Mine~ **_

_**feat. Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len**_

_**track one: meltdown, memories**_

It was homeroom; their teacher was absent, and the substitute was snoring in the corner, a copy of some manga draped over his face as his breathing fluttered the pages as the class descended into chaos, chairs scraping back and students rushing to their friends to chat for a few more minutes. iPods and cell phones were emerging out of pockets and backpacks everywhere, people pressing them to their ears or inserting headphones to share or play music.

Hatsune Miku stayed in her seat, dangling a pencil between two fingers and twirling a strand of aquamarine hair around her right pointer, humming a soft tune to herself as she stared blankly ahead, trying to ignore the chatter around the conversation taking place right next to her.

"Oh, Len-kun~! You're so funny~!!"

The pencil between her fingers slipped a little, but she caught it before it fell, tossing her hair proudly and refusing to acknowledge the voices. She could feel Len's eyes on her, waiting, watching for her reaction.

She refused to give him one as Akita Neru simpered on.

"So, are you coming to the party tonight~?" she asked sweetly. Miku was sure the girl's yellow eyes were fixed adoringly on Len's blue ones, which were probably wandering the room, just to annoy her.

She still refused to look at him.

"No," he said finally. "I thought I might stay home with Rin,"

Neru was probably frowning, tilting her head in confusion, spouting the facts Miku already knew.

"But Len-kun…Rin…-san is already going to the party. Kaito-sensei, too, I think. He's not really sick, you know. I head he took the day off just to surprise her by coming to the party," Neru prattled on. "I mean, the nerve of that teacher—it's romantic and all, but—"

Len cut her off, and Miku jerked up, surprised. Usually he let girls just go off about whatever, not even paying attention, but…Her hands clenched into fists as she came upon the anwer. Of course. It was _Rin _they were talking about, after all. Darling Rin-chan. She didn't even catch Len's words, but they must have been a question, because Neru answered, confused.

"No. I don't think Rin-san knows yet, but—"

The bell rang in a long, monotonous beep, and there was another flurry of movement as everyone got to their feet, heading toward the door.

Miku slowly followed, placing her pencil in her pocket and zipping up her bag before hoisting it onto her shoulder. Her green eyes were still focused on the space ahead of her, and she didn't even turn when a hand tugged gently on a strand of her hair, pulling her back.

"Miku-chan~"

She turned slowly, fixing him with a dark look. "What do you want?" she asked coolly. "To know what time Rin-san's English class starts? When she goes to the bathroom, or—?"

"No, Eavesdropper-chan…"

The hand on her hair dropped, fluttering to her shoulder instead, as lips touched her ear and whispered, "I want _you,"_

She sighed.

_Fight it, fight it…_ Her mind whispered, remembering all of the times he had broken promises, left her all alone…

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as her heart won out, and she let him press his mouth to hers for a brief moment before reality sweeped over her. Pulling away, she smiled lightly. "We're going to be late to class," she reminded him.

"I know,"

---

Of _course _he didn't call. She spent hours by her cell phone and laptop, watching her fingers—especially their green nailpolish—dance as she tapped them on the desk beside her, waiting for a ring, a beep, anything…

"_Sekai de ichiban o himesama~" _

She seized on the phone before it started the second line and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hey, Miku-chan,"

"Len," she said finally. She didn't even bother to ask what had taken him so long. He had probably been over at some other girl's house, maybe Neru's, kissing her just like he had kissed her this morning, and—

"Are you angry with me?" he teased playfully. She could picture his smile from here. But the last word—she frowned, tilting her head.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, fixing her eyes on the painting before her, a sketch she had done of a flowery park, a couple standing, observing it. The girl had blond hair, and the boy's was green. What a strange drawing…Len's reply jerked her back to the present.

"No," was the final answer. "I'm fine. Now…"

She smiled. "Len, I'm not coming over at 11:30 PM," she interrupted. "So you can forget it. I'll see you tomorrow. Besides…don't you have other girls you can see at this time of night?"

He sighed. "All right, then. Good night, Miku,"

"Good night," she replied sweetly. "Have fun,"

The phone slipped from her hand as it went dead. She wanted to cry. So badly. But she didn't. She had given up crying when—

"_Miku. I'm sorry, but…I think we're done,"_

"_Why?" the words had come out like a scream, tearing her throat, but ending up as only a whisper as tears filled her eyes, begging it not to be true as she stared at him from under her umbrella, the rain creating a curtain between him and her. _

"_I'm sorry," he turned to leave, and she reached out, the tears overflowing down her cheeks as the umbrella slipped from her hand and she started toward hin._

_Catching on the edge of his shirt, she let the rain soak her through. "Was it—was it something I did? Please, I can change, I promise. I-I…" _

_He was shaking his head already, looking at her with pity in those blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Miku. You're too…selfish," he said finally. "Good-bye,"_

_Her head bent, the blue-green bangs hiding her tear-filled eyes as she let go of his shirt and the world crumbled as his lips touched her hair one last time. _

_And then he was gone, and—_

The phone rang again. _"—ichiban o hime—" _

"Sama, yeah, I got it," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she bent to get the phone, pressing the green button and putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"M-Miku-chan…" hiccuped the voice on the other line.

She almost dropped the phone in surprise. "Rin-san…?" she asked in wonder. "Why--?"

"I'm sorry, Miku-chan, but…but…" there were tears thick in the other girl's voice, filling and overflowing, and Miku's heart, however closed and jealous it was, went out to her.

Her older-sister side took over. She was used to dealing with Teto, after all. "Rin-san, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," she ordered gently.

The tears heightened to full-on sobs. There must have really been something wrong. "I-I'm sorry, but…but…can you come get me, please, Miku-san? I-I didn't know who else to call, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but—I—"

Biting her lip, Miku replied softly. "Yes. But Rin-san…What's the matter?"

There was a long, shuddering sigh. "Len…" she said quietly, and the regret and pain overflowed into that name.

Instantly, Miku knew it wasn't Len that was hurt—it was Rin. Whatever had happened, Len had hurt her. Wether with his anger at her going out, or the unrequited love that Miku was so jealous of, she knew he had, just by that single word.

"I'm on my way," she said finally.

"O-okay…" Rin answered shakily. "A-and Miku-chan? …Thank you,"

---

What she saw when she opened the unlocked door was not what she expected. It was an empty house, the lights all on, the living room perfectly arranged, the kitchen spotless, and the table shining and clean.

Ascending the staircase upstairs, she found three closed doors in her face. The first was marked "LEN" with a brass sign, the second, "Rin" with a hand-drawn piece of paper, and the third was unmarked.

Sobs were emanating from the third door, so she tried it. It was locked.

"Rin-san?" she tried softly. "It's me, Miku…"

There was a tiny click, and the door swung open.

On the floor was Rin, curled up in a tiny ball, her cell phone open next to her, and—

"Oh, Rin…"

---

_a/n: hmm. I wanted to make it longer—I almost didn't add that last scene, actually, but in the end, I wanted a cliffhanger. For those of you who have seen the Spice! PV (not the black-and- white one), you probably know what's up next. I suppose I should take the rating up, huh? o__o This is my first romance-and-SPICE! fic! Hooray! C: Reviews are greatly appreciated~ :D _


	2. track two

**SPICE! is Mine  
track two: Last Night, Dreaming**

Kagamine Rin was sprawled uncomfortably on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, pressed between the toilet and bathtub, her arms and legs bent oddly to accommodate the small space. But despite the aches in her joints and the hardness of the ground, Rin had no desire to get up. She wasn't sure if she ever would. She was too confused to even think about those simple motions that would get her into a new, comfortable position.

Head spinning with a thousand different thoughts, Rin tried to get her thoughts in order. And like all stories—although this was far from a fairytale—she had to start at the beginning.

* * *

_They had been twelve years old when their mother had finally won the custody battle and moved with them back to the crowded rush of the city they had left eight years ago. She was working two jobs again, trying to support them. _

_It wasn't like they hadn't—didn't—love her. But she had never time for good-night kisses, good-bye hugs, for smoothing stray hairs, or encouraging smiles. She could only work; the lack of sleep had given her a short temper and a disorganized mind. Even Rin and Len could see it._

_There was no one to pick them up after school, like the other kids. There was no one to chaperone school trips, no one to buy them cups and plates and cookies for class parties, no one to help them with their projects or homework. There was no one to cook dinner, or make their beds, no one to give allowances or make cookies for dessert. No one around on the weekends to drive them to their friends' houses, no one to take them out of the city on vacations. _

_There was just…no one there. _

_But Rin and Len had learned to depend on each other during their twelve years—whether because of their divorcing parents, foster homes, or just because they were twins—and somehow, they got by._

_Sometimes their mother remembered to leave money for dinner; once in a while she even left breakfast out for them. But she couldn't be depended on. So Rin took up baby-sitting, and Len started working at a small deli down the street, and a couple of other jobs, to make enough to order pizza or Chinese every night, and to buy TV dinners and breakfast cereal. _

_Rin was always home before Len; she'd made sure to make dinner for him every night, no matter how tired she was from work. Often, she didn't know how late he came home—she fell asleep before she saw him._

_It was funny, how hard they had to work, just for three meals a day._

_Their grades drooped and fell, but there was no parent at home to care—no one was home when the school called, anyway, and the work number was always busy—so things stayed as they were._

_For a while, things were okay._

_Not good. But okay._

_When they were twelve, their mother lost custody._

_And they'd moved out into a small town. Their father had remarried. They didn't have to work. Their new mother made breakfast, their father made dinner, and every morning they had lunch ready to be brought to school._

_Rin was happy. She had a normal life, good grades, and friends who cared about her. She was glad to have a new chance at being just a regular girl._

_Len had fit in even better than she had—he had a lot of friends, and he seemed to be popular with the girls as well as the boys. But something wasn't quite right._

_Something about the way he smiled…He seemed happy enough—she was sure he'd had no reason not to be. And it wasn't like he never talked to her—they still sat together at lunch, and whenever they had the same classes._

_He smiled at her the same way—sometimes. But not always._

_They turned fourteen, and had their birthday parties separately. _

_It was odd—but it was only then that Rin realized, somehow, that she and Len were no longer close. The __**only **__times they talked to each other was during lunch or shared classes. After school, at least one twin was out, with friends or activities or school clubs. Somehow, they had drifted apart.

* * *

_

Rin frowned, lost in thought and memory. Even if they had become distant over the last few years…there was no way that just **that **had led to this. There had to be something else, something recent…but she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary recently. Except for that one day. Even in her confused, lost state, Rin's cheeks flushed, and she searched her memories for Len in that strange confrontation. But there had been no one there. No one but Kaito and herself…

* * *

_That day had been as ordinary as ever. Rin sat next to Akita Neru, who sent her dirty looks every time Kaito turned his back, and S.F. Miki, who was too busy texting under the table to notice anything else. Double period Social Studies on Tuesday __**would**__ be Rin's least favorite class. Except for its teacher._

_ If she turned her chair slightly to the right and glanced over her shoulder, she would manage to catch Len's eye and he'd grin at her while winding his fingers through some girl's hair or resting his hand on her shoulder or knee._

_ Rin tried not to look back that way. But anyway, it wasn't often that Rin got bored in Social Studies. It was interesting. Or maybe that was just her bias toward its teacher. Trying to clear her head, Rin sighed and tried to concentrate._

_ After double Social Studies, the class has lunch, and Rin usually stayed after class for a while, eating her lunch while Kaito planned his next lesson. That day __**was **__ordinary—until Kaito walked over to Rin's desk and smiled._

_ She choked on a spoonful of rice, and tried to concentrate on something about library duty and extra credit essay topics for failing students and something about Len getting an F and somehow all of her smiling and nodding led to kissing and her chair banged against the desk behind it as she leaned back, and Kaito leaned forward._

_A pause._

_There was a kind of choked sound, and footsteps from outside, and both Rin and Kaito pulled away like conflicting magnets, wrenched apart by some invisible force. _

_Kaito looked to the door, stepping halfway out, searching for the source of those footsteps. There was no one there, apparently, because he came back within moments, staring at Rin as if he'd never seen her before._

"_S-sorry," Rin stammered, and grabbed her bag, sprinting to the door._

_She'd realized later that she left her lunch behind._

_Kaito hadn't called her back.

* * *

_

There. That was it. But how could Len have been involved in that? Unless he had been the source of the sound and footsteps—but that was a one in a million chance, wasn't it? Len had probably been outside, flirting with the girls, per usual.

But even if it had been him, it still didn't explain everything properly.

Rin sighed, a finger tapping against cool tiles in frustration. And she had reacted in exactly the wrong way—crying and screaming, freaking out and calling Miku, who still hadn't shown up.

But why? She had had a right to be confused, at least.

And now she must've been in shock, because she wasn't scared. Not anymore. Not like she'd been when it had first registered.

There was the sound of a door opening, and Rin blinked, momentarily pulled from the deep fog she seemed to be lost in. Footsteps sounded, and then the door cracked open the tiniest bit; even that small motion made the door skirt just past Rin's fingertips and split ends.

"Hello?" called a tentative voice. "Rin? Is that you?"

Rin quickly collected her limbs so that she was sitting up, instead of sprawled on the bathroom floor like a corpse. Aquamarine eyes met her own sky blue ones.

"Miku…"

"I—are you okay?" Miku asked, opening the door fully and stepping inside cautiously. "Your call—I'm sorry it took so long, I had to take the bus, but-"

Rin stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, then smiled. "I'm fine. It's not a problem. Sorry I called you way out here. I'm really fi—"

"I'm not stupid," Miku said quietly. "You sounded like bloody murder when you called me. I thought you had been stabbed or something. Tell me what happened. There must have been a reason why you called _me _of all people," For once, those eyes that so often glared at her, were clear and determined, filled with concern rather than loathing.

Rin sighed; she was ashamed to hear it was a little shaky. "It was Len,"

A tiny crease appeared between Miku's eyes. "What about him?"

"He—"

* * *

_a/n: Cliffhanger! To be continued. I'm not sure what to do with this, to be honest. :/ I think there was too long of a hiatus between this and the first chapter…my writing style must have changed a lot? :O Anyway. This was mostly me trying to explain to Rin why Len did what he did, which will be explained NEXT chapter. Thanks for reading~. Reviews appreciated! Any ideas for what should happen next?_


End file.
